The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component.
A multilayer ceramic electronic component may include a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other with each of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
As electronic products are miniaturized and multi-functionalized, chip components also tend to be miniaturized and multi-functionalized. Therefore, a small sized multilayer ceramic electronic component having high capacitance has been demanded.
To this end, a multilayer ceramic electronic component in which a large number of dielectric layers are stacked by decreasing thicknesses of the dielectric layer and internal electrode layers has been manufactured, and the external electrodes have also been thinned.
In addition, as various fields of application requiring high reliability, such as vehicles or medical devices, are digitalized and demands thereof are increased, high reliability is also required in the multilayer ceramic electronic component.
Infiltration of a plating solution generated at the time of performing a process, crack generation by external impacts, and the like, may cause defects in high reliability.
Therefore, as a means for solving the defects, a resin composition containing a conductive material is applied onto an electrode layer of the external electrode to absorb the external impacts and prevent the infiltration of the plating solution, thereby improving reliability.